That's Abuse
by anxious.soul
Summary: Hermione and Ron talk to Harry about the abuse in the Great Hall...where everyone just so happens to listen to them. Harry later gets a new guardian. Contains talking about the abuse. No couples/pairs. Takes place during fourth year. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Harry sat in a carriage waiting for Ron and Hermione to find him, it was his fourth year and his summer was terrible. He had been thrown back into the cupboard, starved and beaten.

"How was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Ron sat down in the carriage

"Absolutely terrible, I was thrown back in the cupboard." Harry said before he realised, when he did realise he just laughed nervously and said "By cupboard I mean this small bedroom." Hermione didn't look convinced and shockingly neither did Ron in fact they were both quiet for the rest of the journey as they thought.

First years had been sorted and Dumbledore introduced the two school Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, then after telling everyone about the Triwizard Tournament the feast began. When suddenly,

"Harry what's that on your neck?" Hermione asked as she looked closer, Harry quickly pulled his collar up trying to hide the mark but Hermione just pulled it down and examined the mark.

"Harry. That looks like a hand print." Harry just looked away

"You have to tell a professor!"  
"Tell them what?" Harry said

"That you're being abused." Ron said, the trio didn't realise that the room had started to gradually get quieter as people listened in, Harry began to pale

"I'm not" He stuttered

"It adds up mate, when I first met you, said something about a cupboard and only being allowed that cousin of yours' large hand-me-downs, in second year when me, Fred and George rescued you, they had you locked in your cousins second bedroom and there was a cat flap on the door" By this point everyone was listening but the trio still hadn't noticed, Harry was getting paler and paler he was even shaking "This year you told us you were thrown back into the cupboard before quickly coming up with a lie. I know that cupboard exists Fred and George had to get your trunk out they told me that there was a bed in there and a lock on the door."  
"You know the twins they're always making stuff up" Harry stuttered.

"Harry this is abuse. Locked in a cupboard for ten years. Thrown back in it last summer. Not to mention every year when we come back to school you seem to be skinnier." Hermione said before Ron quickly put in,

"Plus your uncle and cousin are fat oafs" Rolling her eyes Hermione continued

"This year you have a hand sized bruise on your neck and I bet that isn't the only one." Harry stood up

"I'm not abused." He was shaking like mad

"Harry it is abuse. Does your cousin get treated the same way as you? Pushed around? Thrown in cupboards? Does he do endless chores like a house elf too?" Hermione said her voice getting louder,  
"Of course he doesn't he's a lazy fat pig." By this point everyone else had gone wide eyed and a bit pale even Snape and his Slytherin's.

"Hermione," Ron said quietly

"What Ronald?" She snapped

"Look around." And she did, so did Harry. Upon realising that everyone had their eyes on the trio, Harry quickly ran out of the Great Hall.

As soon as Harry left the Great Hall was filled with shouting. But the one voice that stood out was McGonagall's,

"I told you Albus. I told you they were the worst muggles imaginable. But did the great Albus Dumbledore listen to me no he didn't! He is not going back their Albus, if he has no where to go I'll look after him!" Dumbledore's usually blue twinkling eyes were now full of sorrow and guilt. The twinkle was no longer.

"Headmaster you left Mr Potter with Petunia and her disgusting husband?" Severus said in shock

"I am afraid so."

"Surely you knew. Petunia hated her sister called her a freak, she hates magic. What on earth were you thinking when you left the boy there?"

"I thought they would raise and love him. Clearly I was wrong." Albus said sadly

On the other side of the room people could hear the Weasley twins speaking to each other,

"What shall we do Forge?" George asked his brother

"What ever do you mean dearest Gred?" Fred replied

"Well should we go find Harrikins or plot the Dursley's" George spat out the name "scary fate before everyone else does?"

"Hmm difficult very difficult. Let's go find Harrikins" And off the two went to look for the young boy they considered their brother.

Fred and George found Harry outside by the lake.

"I'm fine. I'm not abused." Harry said to them

"Then why did you run out and why have you been crying?" They both asked

"I ran out because I didn't like everyone staring at me and I haven't been crying." He said unbelievably,

"Come on Harry,"

"We know you're abused. We worked something like that out in second year,"

"We just didn't realise the extent of the situation." The twins said going back and forth.

"Please, he'll kill me if anyone knows." Harry whimpered

"No I heard McGonagall say to Dumbledore that she'll take you in if no one else could. You won't be going back."  
"…Ok… But I'm not going back to the Great Hall." Harry said quietly

"Well Harrikins you don't have a choice" George said in a cheeky and mischievous way as Fred picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder, Harry began hitting Fred's back

"Put me down!" He shouted

"Nope!" Fred said back, Harry sighed in defeat and allowed Fred to carry him back to the Great Hall.

"We have returned with the one and only Harry Potter." George announced as they entered the hall.

"Mr Potter please can you come with me to my office. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape can you come too." The Headmaster said, Harry reluctantly followed the three adults with his head down looking at the floor.

"Mr Potter please take a seat" Albus said as he too sat down once everyone was seated Dumbledore began,

"Mr Potter, was Miss Granger correct? Are you indeed abused?" Harry just looked at his hands that were on his lap.

"Harry we cannot help you unless you admit it." Minerva said gently

"Yes." Harry said quietly before he looked at Albus with tears

"Harry you won't be returning to that place. But the Dursley's will need to sign over a guardianship."  
"Sir, who will be my new guardian?"

"I originally thought the Molly and Arthur Weasley-"

"That would be a bad idea they don't have enough money to have to feed another mouth." Harry interrupted before going wide eyed and profusely apologising.

"Don't worry my boy." Albus said softly "I was thinking about Minerva becoming your guardian. She knew your parents and even babysat you when you were a baby."  
"I would love that!" Harry burst out happily before he apologised

"Don't worry Harry. I'd love to be your guardian. Are you sure you want me to be your guardian?"

"Yes."  
"My boy, are you hurt?"  
"No.." After one look at the professors he quickly said "Yes"

"Come here Mr Potter." Severus said for the first time since arriving in the room, as Harry nervously went over to his potions professor who instructed him to take off his robes and top (leaving trousers on), Harry paled but did as he was told. Numerous bruises and cuts littered the boys' torso and back along with broken ribs, he had a broken left wrist as well. Snape healed everything and gave Harry lots of potions along with the instruction that he must have a nutrition potion before breakfast everyday and before dinner/tea (the elves would place one in front of him before he ate).

All that was left to do was have the Dursley's sign so Harry could finally leave their abusive ways. Albus, Minerva, Severus and Harry apparated to number 4 Privet Drive (Harry side-apparated with Minerva) and knocked on the door. Petunia opened the door, eyes widened and then she slammed it closed, only to have Snape barge through,

"Now now Tuney that's not polite." Snape sneered

"Get out you freaks!" She yelled, a large walrus sized man then entered the narrow corridor at his wife's shout, but before he could start yelling Albus silenced them all and walked into their kitchen.

"Sign these papers." Dumbledore said seriously as he unsilenced them

"What's in it for us?" Vernon bellowed

"Nothing you disgusting muggle, you do realise we can make you." Snape snapped

Petunia rather reluctantly signed the papers. Harry was free, he never had to return. The young black haired boy hugged Minerva and Albus. Then he caught Severus in a hug too completely shocking the potions master.

"Thank you." Harry said as he cried in happiness

The End.

* * *

 **Please review! Hope you enjoyed it. I've deleted my sequel because it was rubbish.**


End file.
